It is known to modify polyesters used as coating binders by chemically adducting polyesters to silicone resins. Polyesters heretofore used to form silicone-polyester adducts were formed from multifunctional alcohols and multifunctional, primarily aromatic, carboxylic acids and/or anhydrides.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide silicone-polyester adduct resins having several improved properties.